


Sapling

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancestors, Groot - Freeform, Other, Time Travel, time sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot's race was born from lost seedlings in the future, evolving into the Groot.<br/>Harry potter would never know that his relationship with the whomping willow would bring about a new race</p><p>One-shot sequel to Sap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADRaven/gifts).



> I don't own anything but the fanfic, you can all thank ADRaven for this insanity :D

He was Groot, or rather his people were Groot.

Oh he had a name, a name he gained on growing past a sprout and gaining a humanoid body.

A name of soul, a whisper in his sap and bark.

It was not something he could tell others, for a groot name was sacred.

Not that he could tell anyone, his language was not the language of fleshlings. 

Even if his peoples history was both ancient yet young, an accident of times sands against fresh seedlings.

None of the Groot would tell there origin, for it was a tangled root of future and past.

There flesh father had only begun his first matings with there tree father.

There parents.

A knowledge born inside them, giving them knowledge born from all things a spark of magic.

Maybe oen day he would meet the ultimate fathers of his race, step upon the planet Earth where the first Groot seeds had come from.

Hopefully, he could speak the fleshling languages better by then.

He was Groot.


End file.
